Letters of Love
by nagihiko's hime Riri-tan
Summary: Rima finds herself drawn to a particular Oak tree and discovers a letter in the hollow of the bark.It tells her she can ask for answers and help, bu who is the helper? Rimahiko !


I always wanted to know what could happen if she wasn't prejudiced against Nagihiko so I think it's better to have her get to know him without her knowing it is him and vice versa.

Will update as soon as I can but after moving house, GCSE coursework, millions of tests (the real ones), ect I havn't had much time for anything really and also I'm losing my motivation so if you can give a review as to what you thought of it.

The readers create the writers because without readers, why would we need to write??

Well, I may update my other story soon. (New year, New found love) so it may take a little while, so bear with me....? please? And thank you for deciding to read this story...

Kani. XX

* * *

He always sat next to her and it never bothered her but now she wasn't so sure. A tingling feeling ran through her side and she knew he was looking at her but he never was when she turned.

"Creepy," she muttered under her breath and smiled as she knew he'd heard and it pierced him. She could almost imagine him wincing in pain, but she didn't want to for some strange reason. Some things just seemed better unknown anyway.

"Fugisaki-kun, what do you think of this?" Tadase asked, as he inspected the chocolates that Amu had given to him for Valentines Day. Ikuto had called her on her mobile, so she was outside, listening to him talk about Paris.

Nagihiko got up more gracefully than necessary, yet still managed to brush his hand a little through Rima's hair on the way past. She froze in shock. Uncalled for in the least but how did he manage to do that without getting caught? Then again, he never does get called upon even if they do catch him out, she thought with a little bitterness.

Coming out of the trance, she looked over at the two boys who were in deep thought.

"It seems to have a lot of love put into it," Nagi answered. He looked over at Rima but she looked away disinterested. Even through the tinted morning light, he could tell that she was blushing a little.

"What do you think Rima?" He wanted to provoke her a little to see what reaction she would give. After all, he only needed her opinion.

"Well, it's alright I suppose. If you're into that sort of thing." The two boys nodded understandingly as they knew that this was the most that she would say about the subject.

As he went to sit back down at his chair Rima turned slightly sideways in her chair with her arm across the back of it to watch him walk past her, but she did not count on her hand to be as far out as it was. As they looked at each other, their hands brushed together, and they moved quickly and unnoticeably away.

* * *

At break time, Rima looked around but as her friend was running (literally) errands for the sports department, she was left to her own devices. As she found herself wandering into the distance, she noticed a large oak tree. Having nowhere else to go and this being in the shade for such a bright and cold day, Rima made her way over to it.

The bark was obviously chipped and broken in many places, yet the hollow in the middle was empty, except for a piece of paper. The cursive handwriting in blue ink was familiar to her but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. The note said, "_Hello. Please write back and leave it here if you wish to talk to someone or ask for advice and answers. N." _

Rima was bemused by such a request but saw no harm in doing so. She penned out her response on a small piece of paper. "**Hi. If it's too in depth you don't have to answer it but what do you think is the line between hate, like and love? R."** She hoped that the person would be able to help her and not make fun of her question but she doubted if anyone would answer this question seriously.

She smiled softly as she picked up her bag and made her way back to the school. The bell ringing in the distance and the chatter of students helped her fit in easily with the crowd state of mind. Then again, she mused, there was always hope.

* * *

The day finished without much joy for the living and her anticipation was killing her as she waited desperately for the answer she would receive. The build up of adrenalin could barely be contained as she realised she was starting to feel rather queasy. The oak tree wasn't as far away as this if she remembered, as each step seemed far too slow. The paper was still in the hollow and her heart sunk, but then she caught it out of the corner of her eye. There, underneath the first note she wrote was a new piece of paper.

She hungrily lunged for it and she eyes skimmed ravenously over the paper before her eyebrows furrowed and she realised that she didn't understand a thing reading so fast. Composing herself and taking a deep breath, she began from the top a murmured the words a little as her eyes started to shine.

"_To R. Hate must have a reason, otherwise it is just denial or ignorance. To like is to have a preference. Love, I must say, is both in my opinion. There are certain things that displease you but if you can still find things you like with faults and accept it, it is love. This is, of course, my opinion. If you don't mind, I have a question that I can't answer. How can you deal with time when it seems to take forever? __It seems to be taking forever for the girl__—No, sorry. Never mind that last bit. If you don't wish to answer it then it's fine. Many people don't like to give advice because you always end up in an awkward situation after. Thank you. N" _

Rima concentrated deeply before answering to this question. **"N. Time is always well spent with others. If you spend time with this girl then maybe your relationship can grow faster even? Thank you for answering my question. I'm not sure how this actually fits in with the situation I'm in. It's probably because my life's different than yours but I'll try this to see if it works, ****although that means that I love****. Ah well, never mind. P.S: What does it mean if a guy starts nudging you and bumping into you, etc?" **

Rima looked around her and found a smooth stone on the grass. Picking it up, she put it on top of her new letter to the mysterious person. As she walked home she seemed to be skipping in the air. Yes! I was right, she joyfully punched the air. There is hope.


End file.
